


À Catra do passado

by souza_lachat



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra Goes to Therapy (She-Ra), Catra faz terapia, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souza_lachat/pseuds/souza_lachat
Summary: "Não era exatamente uma tarefa fácil escrever para si mesma no passado. O que ela diria? Que conselhos se daria? Por onde começar? Sempre que pensava nela mesma mergulhada em tanta mágoa, raiva e rancor... Podia sentir um calafrio subir pela espinha. Quando relembrava o quão longe chegou, toda a dor que causou... Era insuportável."ouCatra recebe terapia e tem dificuldades de lidar com uma tarefa em específico. Mas algumas palavrinhas de Adora a ajudam.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	À Catra do passado

**Author's Note:**

> História inspirada nessa comic: https://lesly-oh.tumblr.com/post/623821068925386752
> 
> Agradecimentos às minhas amigas Bia, Carol e Taiany pela revisão. E à Bells pela empolgação. Amo vcs!

Catra exalou um profundo suspiro, enquanto batia a caneta impaciente em cima do papel à sua frente. Ela não fazia ideia do que escrever ou como começar. Suspirou novamente, dessa vez batendo própria cabeça na mesa e deixando ela abaixada:

– Que merda de exercício, Perfuma. – resmungou.

Havia por volta de dois meses desde que começara a se encontrar alguns dias na semana com a Perfuma, a fim de trabalhar principalmente seus acessos de raiva. Começaram com meditação guiada, mas aos poucos Perfuma também foi lhe indicando alguns exercícios e atividades que ela nomeou como “práticas de autocuidado e aceitação”.

Em geral, Perfuma lhe passava algumas práticas de meditação para tentar sozinha diariamente, alguns chás para tomar pela manhã ou pela noite, ou apenas alguns exercícios de respiração para quando sentisse algum acesso de raiva injustificada.

Adora também tinha suas próprias “sessões de autocuidado” com Perfuma, e pelo que Catra soube, isso já fazia algum tempo. Algumas vezes, as duas passavam um tempo juntas tomando chá e fazendo exercícios de respiração e meditação. Eram momentos agradáveis de se ter com ela, e muitas vezes não conseguia deixar de ronronar, o que arrancava algumas risadinhas estúpidas de sua namorada.

A tarefa daquela semana, porém, era um pouco complicada. Perfuma dissera que Catra precisava perdoar a si mesma, depois de uma sessão um tanto intensa na qual ela pode ter deixado escapar que não acreditava que merecia o perdão de todas as outras princesas tão facilmente, em especial de Adora, em meio a lágrimas e soluços de desespero.

▬

_“Cada pessoa tem seu próprio processo de perdão, Catra. E não está em seu poder decidir o quão fácil você deve ser perdoada ou não. Mas a pessoa mais importante que deve te perdoar, acima de qualquer outra, é você mesma.” Perfuma lhe falara suavemente enquanto a abraçava. “Já sei algo que pode te ajudar! A sua tarefa desta semana será escrever uma carta para você mesma!”_

_Catra encarou Perfuma um tanto incrédula, com os olhos ainda inchados pelo choro, as lágrimas secando no rosto. Antes de continuar, Perfuma deu uma risadinha com a reação dela._

_“Uma carta para a Catra do passado, boba! Tente pensar, se você pudesse conversar com a Catra de dois, três anos atrás, o que você diria a ela?”_

_“Eu não sei, acho que...” Catra começou a falar, um pouco encabulada e bagunçando os próprios cabelos da nuca. Perfuma levantou a mão, num gesto que indicava que ela parasse._

_“Você não precisa me dizer nada. Você tem que dizer para você mesma e escrever em uma carta. Se perdoar não é fácil, mas esse é o início para começar a se compreender e se aceitar. Você não pode mudar o passado, Catra, mas com certeza isso vai te ajudar a ser uma melhor versão de si mesma.”_

_“É, ‘ser a melhor versão de mim mesma todos os dias blá blá blá’, eu lembro o nosso mantra.” Catra respondeu impaciente, Perfuma apenas lhe sorriu._

_“Te vejo na semana que vem!” E a abraçou._

▬

Depois de postergar a tarefa por uns dois dias, nos quais estivera exatamente nesta mesma posição e desistindo depois de algumas horas, estava decidida a cumprir a tarefa hoje. Não era exatamente uma tarefa fácil escrever para si mesma no passado. O que ela diria? Que conselhos se daria? Por onde começar? Sempre que pensava nela mesma mergulhada em tanta mágoa, raiva e rancor... Podia sentir um calafrio subir pela espinha. Quando relembrava o quão longe chegou, toda a dor que causou... Era insuportável. Levantou novamente, a mão coçando a nuca e um bolo se formando em sua garganta.

– E aí, como tá indo com a tarefa dessa semana? – Catra sentiu dois braços fortes lhe abraçarem por trás, e o perfume de Adora lhe invadiu imediatamente. Olhou para cima e a viu sorrindo. Catra, então, desviou o olhar e deu de ombros.

A expressão de Adora imediatamente mudou para preocupação. Ela puxou uma cadeira próxima e sentou ao seu lado.

– Quer conversar sobre isso? Pode te ajudar.

Catra olhou para a loira, agora sentada ao seu lado, e o bolo em sua garganta pareceu aumentar. Ela arranhou a mesa, sentindo o coração acelerar e a respiração ficar mais ofegante. Desviou o olhar novamente, não conseguia encarar Adora naquele momento, não quando todas as lembranças de como ela a machucara estavam tão nítidas em sua mente.

– Eu... Sinto muito... – E, então, ela deixou as lágrimas caírem. Catra se abraçou, deixando as próprias garras afundarem em seus braços, a dor lhe causando certo alívio. Ela sentiu o sangue escorrendo, mas decidiu ignorar.

– Catra! – Adora imediatamente levantou de sua cadeira, e puxou os pulsos da outra com certa brutalidade. – Olha pra mim!

Catra virou a cabeça, evitando o olhar de Adora, embora não tivesse exatamente resistido quando ela puxou seus braços.

– Olha pra mim. – Adora repetiu, dessa vez mais suavemente, quase num sussurro, afrouxando o aperto, e puxando-a para um abraço. Catra não resistiu, envolvendo Adora pela cintura em um abraço apertado, enquanto Adora acariciava seus cabelos.

Ficaram daquele jeito, abraçadas, por alguns minutos, com Adora acariciando os cabelos de Catra, enquanto esta ainda soluçava e derramava suas lágrimas. Quando a respiração de Catra finalmente se estabilizou e ela parecia mais calma, Adora gentilmente levantou seu queixo usando o dedo indicador, olhando-a nos olhos.

– Sabe, para alguém que _nunca_ se desculparia com ninguém, você tem se desculpado com muita frequência. – Caçoou Adora, recebendo um empurrãozinho de resposta, o que a fez rir.

– Você é uma idiota. – Resmungou Catra, mas o canto de seus lábios ameaçavam um sorriso.

– E você me ama mesmo assim. – Respondeu Adora com um sorriso convencido, o que fez com que Catra apenas revirasse os olhos, mas dessa vez sem conseguir conter o sorriso se formando em seus lábios. – Mas hein, quer me falar o que está acontecendo?

Catra respirou fundo, antes de responder:

– É só que... Sei lá, eu não sei por onde começar. – Adora lhe devolveu um sorriso de compreensão. – Esse exercício é idiota.

Dessa vez, Adora riu.

– Eu entendo, quando tive que escrever a minha, levei semanas. Eu ficava me desculpando com a Perfuma sempre. E ela sempre me dizia que eu tinha que fazer no meu tempo e, bem... Escrever com o coração, não por obrigação. Conversar com o Arqueiro e a Cintilante na época me ajudou. Se quiser falar sobre isso, eu tô aqui.

Era estúpido, mas Catra não conseguiu conter o rubor em suas bochechas quando Adora sorriu com tanto afeto naquele momento. Catra olhou para o papel à sua frente, agora rasgado após ela ter arranhado a mesa e decidiu expôr o que a afligia:

– Eu... E se eu não sou alguém melhor do que eu era? Relembrar o que eu fiz, toda a dor que causei... Como eu te machuquei... E se eu na verdade não tiver melhorado? Eu não mereço seu perdão.

Adora sentou-se à mesa na frente de Catra, um sorriso de lado em seus lábios.

– Olha, eu jamais conseguiria imaginar a Catra de um ano atrás sentada e quieta e falando tudo o que você acabou de me falar, você consegue? – Catra apenas soltou um muxoxo e se deixou levar quando Adora a puxou para si, sussurrando. – Ei, a gente tem vários anos à nossa frente para melhorarmos. Vai ficar tudo bem, desde que tenhamos uma a outra, lembra? Até no fim do mundo.

Catra apenas sorriu antes de beijar Adora. Não importava quantas vezes se beijassem por dia, sempre parecia tão mágico quanto na primeira vez, mesmo que Adora não se transformasse mais em She-Ra e elas não fossem tomadas por luzes magicas. O beijo foi rápido e suave. Ambas sorriam quando se separaram.

– Sabe, acho que posso te ajudar a começar essa carta. – Comentou Adora. Catra riu, incrédula. – É sério, olha só... Você começa assim. “Cara Catra do passado, tá tudo bem admitir que a She-Ra é uma grande... – Adora pausou para fazer suspense, o que fez Catra revirar os olhos impaciente. – Gostosa!

Adora começou a rir sozinha, esperando algum empurrão, um soquinho na barriga ou comentário sarcástico de Catra. Mas se surpreendeu ao se deparar com ela olhando para o nada, os lábios com um sorriso malicioso e a cauda se enroscando em seu pulso.

– Realmente... Uma grande gostosa.

– Catra! – Adora estava vermelha e Catra riu de sua reação.

– Você é uma idiota. – Catra se levantou de sua cadeira, e depositou levemente seus lábios sobre os de Adora. – Mas obrigada. Agora, me deixa terminar minha tarefa.

Adora apenas sorriu, lhe dando um último beijo antes de sair. Catra se virou novamente para a mesa à sua frente, se pondo a escrever. Se perdoar realmente não era uma jornada fácil, mas ela já estava no caminho. E faria cada passo valer a pena.

∞

_Querida jovem Catra,_

_Vai ficar tudo bem. Não vai ser fácil, mas vai. Eu prometo._

_P.S.: Tá tudo bem admitir que a Adora é uma grande gostosa. E ela também te ama._

_Catra._

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por lerem. Não deixem de comentar, dar kudos ou o que quer que prefiram fazer hahahaha


End file.
